Dream of a Key
by Coco Apple
Summary: Kairi was a misunderstood highschool student with strange dreams that seem to show what would happen, one fateful day she meets a boy.AU R&R KaixSor RoxxNam OlexHayn
1. Chapter 1

_**There's probably millions of stories like this and what not. But Hey, I had a Idea so I'm going to type this all down! Bwaha Here you go chapter one!**_

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**_

-------------------------------------

_Water ripped as someone hit it, they landed softly on the glass marble under the water it seemed like._

_"Where am I?"_

_No one answered the girl walked a few steps then saw the figure of someone it was a boy with brown hair that was spiky, "Who's there?" she asked as she took another step towards him..._

_Still no answer she walked closer and.  
_-------------------------------------

_Chapter 1_

_Twilight Destiny High_

_--------------------------------------------_

_"Kairi, wake up or you'll be late for school!"_

A red haired girl around Sixteen rubbed her light blue eyes. "What time is it?" she asked herself looking at her clock she instantly sat up. "It's _already_ that late?" jumping out of her bed she put on her pink lase-up shoes, and started her hair out of her face and smirked in the mirror. She ran out of her room grabbing her black school bag. "See you later mom!"

"See you sweetie!"  
------------------------------------

Kairi ran into the school room gasping for air and sighed deeply as she noticed her friend. "Good morning." she said as she made it over to her seat.

"Kairi, what took you so long?" a long blond haired girl named, Namine said as she crossed his arms. "Olette, covered for you so you should be okay for now."

"Sorry I slept in," she said as she sat in her seat behind Namine, "I'll be sure to thank her at lunch."

Namine turned around as she heard the teacher walk in. "We'll talk later." she whispered back at Kairi as she opened her book up.

"Turn to page 178 in your text books," the teacher ordered as he wrote on the blackboard the page number.

Kairi turned to the page and simply stared out the window, ignoring the teacher completely. Lately she's been having these weird dreams, dreams about someone with what it looked like a sword or a long key. _"Who is that person?"_ she thought as she played with her pencil and looked from the window to the teacher, _"Stupid dream, I can't concentrate.."_ she mumbled as she lifted up her hand. "May I go to the bathroom?" she asked the teacher, he simply nodded.

Kairi walked out of the classroom and to the bathroom letting out a deep sigh she washed off her face and looked in the mirror, and pushed back her hair behind her ear. "Okay get a grip Kairi, it's just a dream nothing real or anything," she told her self and smiled with a sigh.

She turned around and pushed open the bathroom door, as she stepped out and headed back to her classroom she felt something stalking after her. Kairi kept walking but the feeling didn't go away so she started running to the classroom but was stopped when something came out of the ground causing her to step back, it was pure black with yellow eyes. "What is that thing?" she questioned as she backed up, it jumped at her she covered her face but she never felt anything jump her she opened her eyes up.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked as she looked up at a tall boy around Seventeen he looked back at her with his blue eyes and his spicky hair all over the place, he wielded a key-like-sword, Kairi instantly gasped.

"You're...sword it looks..." she stopped talking and instantly bowed, "Thank you for saving me!" her hair over her eyes she didn't notice that the boy was gone, she looked back up and began looking around, _"Where did he go...?"_

-------------------------------------

"That was too close for comfort!" A dirty blond haired boy with blue eyes scolded the spiky haired boy, in the boys restroom.

"I already know, Roxas but those things are here and you know it's our job to destroy every last one of them." He replied as the key-like-sword disappeared.

"But Sora you need to be more careful around here, we've had to move worlds over ten times now because you keep screwing up and showing your keyblade!" Roxas screamed at him as he rubbed his head, "We might be keyweilders but you have to not destroy every dang heartless that just pops up!"

"Roxas!" Sora shouted at his younger brother.

"What is it?" he asked suddenly shocked by his brother's out burst.

"We're late for our class!" Sora said as he rubbed his spiky hair, "Over twenty minutes late!"

"Hurry up and change back into your normal clothes!" Roxas said as he threw a jacket at Sora as he shut the stall doors.

"I'm hurrying go on to class I'll meet you there!"

Roxas did as he was told and turned around quickly opening up the bathroom door and running off to his first class.

-------------------------------------

"...That class is today's review on moogle synthesizing!" the teacher said as he shut his book, "Be sure to write a list of materials by tomorro-" just before he gave the last letter of 'tomorrow' the door suddenly opened and Roxas waved to the teacher, "...You're late."

"I'm sorry..." Roxas answered from the hall way waiting on the teacher to introduce him, the teacher motioned for him to come in, Roxas took a step in and walked over to the teachers desk.

"Class meet Sora..." the teacher said to the class but, Roxas sweatdroped.

"Um...I'm Roxas." Roxas said to the teacher and the classroom held back a laugh.

"Then where's Sora?" the teacher asked confused.

-------------------------------------

"Man, the teacher is going to kill me for being so late!" Sora thought as he turned the corner, to enter the classroom but ran right into someone... "Hey, watch where you're going!" Sora said rubbing his head and opening his eyes to see the girl from earlier!

"I'm sorry!" Kairi said as she helped him up, "I was dazing out I guess.." she replied as she fixed her dress, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." Sora said quietly then gasped at the same time Kairi did.

"I've got to get to class!" they said at the same time, looking at one another.

"What class are you in?" Sora asked Kairi raising a brow.

"English 101.." she said as she began towards the class.

"So am I!" he said as he began following her, "Say...what's your name?"

"Kairi, how about you?" she asked as they reached the classroom.

"I'm Sora."

As they entered the classroom the teacher turned to view them walking in.

"Bro, what do you so long?" Roxas asked Sora as he saw him walking in.

"Ah, there you are Sora, you do know you are late for your first day of school right?" The teacher asked scolding him.

"Yes sir and I'm sorry," he said as he waved to Kairi, "We'll talk later."

"See you at lunch then..." she whispered as she walked back over to her seat.

"Anyway class...this is Sora and Roxas they'll be in our school for a couple of months so make them feel welcome!" the teacher said as he finished writing down the names but...

_**BLING!**_

"Class is dismissed!" he announced as the classroom went into a frenzy to get out of the room, "Be sure to bring in the synthesizing list tomorrow!"

But they class continued to run out ignoring the teacher, and off towards P.E.!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Is it good at all? I thought it turned out okay. And it'll get better then this so please click that nice little button that says 'go' on the bottom or a heartless might steal your heart! Anyway review and I'll update as soon as possable.**_

_-♪Karen Kano_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bwhaha...I'm so happy you all like it! And I'm so so so...etc. sorry I haven't updated! School/Art/Drama is pure evil!**_

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anyone in it. I just own this plot!**_

_Chapter 2_

_Struggle in P.E.  
_

* * *

The class of 4-B were currently outside doing sit-ups and running laps.

Kairi, and Ollete were about to race each other on the other side of the court until the sound of a whistle was heard. They growled under there breath and turned around to see the coach, Leon Lionhart.

"Okay, everyone please gather around!" Leon called out and the students grouped together and looked up at him to see what he was going to say. He cleared his throat. "Today we will be doing what they call Struggle!"

Everyone gasped then cheered excitedly, a few guys highfiving each other and some girls secretly frowning. But Kairi, and Olette seemed happy about it.

"Let me set down a few ground rules everyone!" Leon shouted out and picked up a ball and a blue bat. "There are two teams, the blue team and the red team! There will be two captains for each team, there will be no I repeat no hitting in the faces. No pushing and absolutely no fist fighting!" he eyed the guys. "If I see anything at all that seems inappropriate I'll call a fowl...everyone understand?" he put his hands on his side. "The winner with the most orbs wins!"

Everyone nodded as he pointed at two people. "Kairi, you'll be team captain for the blue team!"

People clapped there hands which caused Kairi to blush from all the attention.  
"And...Riku will be the captian of the red team!"

Everyone gasped, and a few girls squealed. Riku was the most popular guy in school, long layered white hair, and bangs covering his green eyes. His outfit was diffrent as well a yellow jacket over his dark blue shirt.

"Team captains! Come grab a bat and then you can start picking out your team members."

Riku began to the middle, and so did Kairi.

Riku bent down picking up a blue bat at the same time Kairi did.

"Good luck." Riku said waving and turning away.

Kairi nodded and smiled, "You too!" picking up her blue bat she ran back to the otherside of the court.

"Start picking!" Leon said as he pointed at Kairi. "You can pick first."

Kairi looked from Leon to the group just begging to on her team. "I pick..." she skimed the croud spoting... "Oh! I pick Roxas!" she said waving to the new kid.

"Me?" Roxas raised a brow then smiled running over to Kairi's side.

"I choose Hayner." Riku said crossing his arms. As Hayner smirked and walked over to him.  
"Ollete!"

"John."

* * *

"Alright now that everyone is in there groups we will start out with what I call the random call out!" Leon said pointing at Olette. "You will go first from the blue team."

"Um...okay." Olette replied taking the bat from Kairi and began walking out into the middle of the field swinging it a few times she looked up to see she was facing her best guy friend, Hayner.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because we're friends." Hayner said as he got into his fighting position.

"You always say that and end up going easy on me!" Olette said holding it up with both of her hands.

Ever sence that last summer Olette was taught how to play Struggle, she used to be on the side lines with Pence. But now she could play just as good as Hayner or Riku.

Leon looked at the two, "At the sound of the music, you will have exacly 5 minutes to get as much orbs as you can from eatch other!" he eyed the two again putting his hand down onto the radio. He pressed the button and out came the song _"Sinister Sundown"_ . "Go!"

Olette and Hayner ran into attack eatch other.

The fight went on for about four minutes before Olette finally grabbed one orb from Hayner. "Got it!" she said as she picked it up and ducked down dodging Hayners attack.

"20 seconds!"

As Olette ran to her side of the struggle court she slide and quickly put the orb she got from Hayner into the basket, making it

_81 to 80_

"This round is done! The blue team wins!" Leon said smirking clapping his hands as Olette was glomped by her team. "P.E. Is out until tomorrows new round! It'll be Roxas vrs. Riku!"

"You did it Olette!" Kairi said hugging her friend around the neck. "You beat Hayner to the next city!"

Olette's green eyes sparkled and turned to see Hayner lifting out a hand to her.

"Good fight, Olette."

Olette smiled and shook his hand, the girls on both the teams squealed.

"How cute!"

Olette and Hayner looked away blushing. "Want me to walk you to lunch?"

"Sure." Olette said as she followed him out of the group and into the lunch room.

* * *

Kairi, Namine, and Roxas sat down near the door to the outside looking over at Olette sitting with Hayner and Riku. "That was one dang fight today." Roxas said as he poked his food with his fork.

"That was an awesome fight you mean." Kairi said correcting Roxas then realized. "Hey Roxas, where's Sora? I thought we were going to eat lunch together?"

"He's probably...outside." Roxas said quietly pointing to the door. "You want me to go see why he's outside?"

Kairi stood up, "No it's okay, I can do it."

Roxas stood up as well and blocked Kairi's way. "But what if his-"

"No buts Roxas." Kairi put her hands onto her sides, "Look I'll just go see what he's doing!"

"No, I can do it!" Roxas said waving his hands to block her.

Kairi sighed dramatically, "Fine."

Roxas sighed and that one moment he let his guard down Kairi ran by him and outside.

Namine looked up from her art notebook, "Roxas?" she offered a hand to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah...never better." Roxas rubbed his head and taking Namine's hand.

"Sorry about that, Kairi's just like that." Namine said smiling and hugging her notebook.

"It's okay…" Roxas said as he noticed her notebook. "You like drawing?"

"Yes! I love drawing…I've always liked it." She said as she placed it down onto the table. "Let's finish eating."

* * *

Kairi ran out into the P.E. field spotting Sora's spicky brown hair. "Hey! Sora!" she shouted out to him and began running towards him seeing that he didn't hear her.

_This all seems so familiar...why?_

She then remembered her dream. The boy with spicky hair, that key. Why did Sora remind her of that boy in her dream...it was just all to confusing.

"Sora!" she called out again this time getting his attention.

"Hey Kairi!" he said smirking putting his hands behind his head. "What's up?"

Kairi stoped running, "Why aren't you eating inside?"

Sora smiled and looked up, "I was just... taking a walk, that all."

"Durring the only time of school you can eat?" Kairi asked raising an eyebrow at him then sighed. "Come on, let go get something to eat!"

"But I didn't bring anything to eat." Sora said bluntly.

"You can have some of mine, my mom makes me to much!" Kairi said as Sora lightly laughed. "Anyway, let's go!"

Sora looked back behind him then followed after Kairi.

_Those heartless are getting out of control. If Roxas and I don't stop them soon, this world is done for._

* * *

_**Here's Chapter 2. by the way. I really didn't thank you a lot. But I really to appreciate ya'll for having this much paicence with me. Okay, I promise I'll update more often. And if I don't, I blame school...Review please!**_

**_P.S. I know it was lame for the song to be the struggle theme from the game but...o-o I thought it was awesome._**

_-♪Karen Kano_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_The Heartless  
_

* * *

Kairi and Sora walked back into the lunchroom and sat down back next to Namine and Roxas.

"Hey Sora, did you know Namine draws things she dreams about?" Roxas asked amazed as he looked threw Namine's sketchbook. He stopped one picture it looked oddly like a heartless. "What's this?" Roxas asked Namine lifting up the sketchbook.

"It looks like a blob..." Namine said shugging. "Kairi, told me once about these dark black things with big yellow eyes and little pointy figures!" Namine explained looking up at him. "It looks like it's the term of darkness." she leaned back with a tilted head. "Why, do you know what they are?"

"No.." Roxas lied looking over at Sora with a worried look. "I don't." he looked at Namine before handing her back her sketchbook putting on a convinceful smile. "Thank you for letting me, look at the drawings."

Namine smiled softly taking the sketchbook away from him nodding. "You're welcome!"

Suddenly the school bell went off.

Kairi let out a soft sigh. "Let's go, we have three classes before school is over with."

* * *

_The boy stood silently on the clear water, he glanced with his spiky bangs covering his eyes._

_Kairi took a closer step towards him. "Who are you?" she asked stepping another step before stopping...a heartless appeared before her. Taken back for a second she stepped back looking down at the dark blob. "What are you?" she asked it with a confused look._

_It stood there before jumping at her. She covered her head in an attempt to defend herself, but as the pain came around her heart...she blacked out, to only see a pair of ocean blue eyes looking at her with a shocked look._

_What's going to happen?_

Kairi quickly sat up breathing deeply. She lifted her head up to her chest- over her heart. It was beating quickly. "That _boy_..." she whispered putting a hand onto her forehead. "...Who is _it_?" she closed her eyes as the pair of blue eyes re-appeared in her head. "Who are you?" she asked herself looking out her window at the calm stary night sky. She leaned back against her pillow and closed her eyes before giving into sleep.

* * *

The next morning class was a pain in the butt...it was a useless class to many teens who were against the whole 'Light vrs. Darkness' thing. But to Sora and Roxas, it was actully useful.

Kairi stared boredly out the window with a bored look over her face as she leaned on her hands to keep her head up and awake to pay attention.

"Now in this chapter we'll be learning about the myth of the 'Nobodies' now class, who can tell me how a Nobody is born?"

Roxas timidly raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Roxas, do you know the answer?"

"I think...is a nobody, someone who lost there hearts- but didn't lose there will?" he asked curiously.

"That's one way to look at it but if you look at it a different way, like the professor at the university who is studying right now the myth on the heartless, they lose there hearts but since there hearts were strong. There bodies begin to move on there own." The teacher said smiling. "But thank you for actually participating in the class."

Roxas looked back at Sora then back at the teacher. "Excuse me, but what's the professor at the university's name?"

"Professor Ansem, he is one of the most brilliant professors on the Destiny Islands." The teacher smiled brightly. "He moved here over seven years ago. Not telling anyone where he was from."

Roxas' look of shock disappeared and nodded. "Thank you." he looked down and began to think, it could be the great philosopher Sora and himself had heard about?

---------

Kairi, Roxas, and Olette walked outside to the struggle mat. The big struggle fight, the girls around school had been talking about was going to go on in less the a couple of minutes.

"You nervous Roxas?" Olette asked looking over at him with a smirk on her face. "Riku, is great at using swords!"

"Well so am I!" Roxas said pointing at him self with his thumb. "He's going down!"

Olette and Kairi blinked a couple of times as they walked out onto the mat.

"Team red and Team blue members come to the center of the struggle arena please!" Leon shouted in the mega phone as Roxas and Riku entered the arena.

Riku looked down at Roxas. "Good luck." he said lifting up his struggle sword.

Roxas nodded, "You too." he picked up his struggle sword and tapped it a couple of times on his left hand as he got into his fight position.

"Roxas Vrs. Riku, now boys a clean fight okay?" Leon scolded the two of them before stepping to the side and pressing the music button as a different song came on, 'Tension Rising.'

Roxas got into his fight stance, putting two hands onto the handle of the blue bat. "Come on.." he whispered to him self concentrating on Riku who was standing causally, holding his bat.

"3! 2! 1! Struggle!" The crowd went wild as they cheered on there team mates.

Roxas went to the lift as he ran in to circle him, just like he was about to hit a heartless. Riku looked back at him and lifted up his bat to block his attack. "What?" Roxas said a bit shocked.

"They told you, I'm good with a sword." Riku said as he pushed Roxas back and ran to his side hitting him in the side.

"Geez, I didn't know someone other then Sora could hit me." Roxas thought as he held his side and then striked down hitting Riku in the shoulder, knocking him to the side and began to run to the red teams balls.

Riku, who was currently on the ground, twisted to his side and tried tripping Roxas. But he saw what he was doing and jumped over the blue bat and slide to a stop as he heard someone scream...

"Monsters!"

He looked over his shoulder at the red team running onto the course, and passing into the blue team. "Heartless..." he hissed as he looked around to make sure no one was watching, everyone was in a panic. "Great.." Roxas said looking over at Leon who was guiding the class to the lunchroom.

"Roxas, let's go!" Kairi yelled out to them, but was then grabbed by a 'monster.' "Ah!"

"Kairi!" Roxas called out running after her. "Hey! Give her back!" Roxas ordered throwing the struggle bat to the ground and taking out his keyblade. Aiming carefully, he threw his keyblade instantly killing the monster.

Kairi was breathing deeply afraid. "Tha-That thing- what was..." she shivered looking up at Roxas, then looked at his keyblade. "That sword...Roxas, what's going on?"

Roxas looked away and shook his head. "I'll explain later, but you need to get with the other class quickly!"

Kairi shook her head and stood up. "Roxas..."

"If you could...tell my brother this '_The Heartless have finally attacked this world.._'.."

"This world?" Kairi looked at him astound. "You mean there really are other worlds out there?"

Roxas nodded and threw out his hand. "Now go!"

Kairi nodded turning around. "Be careful." she said running back towards the school, hoping to get there in one piece.

* * *

_**The Tension really is Rising! That sounded corny...Anyway! Thank you all for reviewing so kindly! See you!**_

_**P.S. Riku, yes, Riku went with Leon! I forgot to put that in!**_

_-Karen Kano_


End file.
